(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for recording operation or non-operation data for each of the component elements of a vehicle and/or data of numeral value such as vehicle speed and r.p.m. of an engine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide a mechanical tachometer or in place of it a digital type operation data recording device for sensing and recording r.p.m. and travelling speed of a vehicle with working machine and to manage the vehicle.
The mechanical tachometer has some disadvantages in that arithmetic processing for the accumulated travelling distance etc. may not be performed and a correct numeral value may not be read due to a display on a small circular recording sheet.
In order to record digitally the actual performance of a work machine for the control of the working machine in the fields of automotive as well as construction machine industries, some systems are proposed such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open (Kokai) under Provisional Publication No. Sho 58-4493, a data-controlling system which records sequentially velocity of an automobile, travelling distance and engine r.p.m., Provisional Publication No. Sho 58-60212, a data-controlling system which judges that engine r.p.m. is classified in any of a plurality of the pre-determined patterns and records accumulated time for each pattern, and No. Sho 56-118166 and No. Sho 58-148912, data-controlling systems which record and process the work data of each of other components.
Although systems have already been proposed in order to solve the above-mentioned disadvantages, they require a large storage capacity so as to get the correct operation data.
That is, it is necessary to make a sampling of operation data at intervals of less than one second in order to sense the operation data similarly to the mechanical tachometer. However, it requires an external memory unit or a storage unit of large capacity so as to record the entire operation data.
Further, since the data have a large volume, it is sometimes found that other required operation data may not be recorded.